When a Tears Fall
by jay0123
Summary: Jimin dia milikku -kth- Apa salahku selama ini? -pjm- Kamu milikku dan itu mutlak -jjk- Jadilah dongsaeng yang baik -knj- Be a good boy and i'll good to you -myg- Aku tidak sebaik itu -ksj- Hyung akan menjadi mimpi indahmu dan juga mimpi burukmu -jhs- Just about jimin x all member
1. intro

**Intro**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!! it's bxb if you homophobia dont read this! hope you guy left some comment to make me motivated to continue this story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Putra ke 3 dari Mr.Kim dan Mrs.Kim pemilik perusahaan musik yang sangat berpengaruh di korea, dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, kulitnya yang kecoklatan menambah kesan eksotis pada dirinya, Kim Taehyung adalah definisi yang tepat tentang seseorang yang tanpa celah sedikitpun, harta? Jangan ditanya jika diijinkan mungkin dia bisa saja menjatuhkan hujan uang di seluruh seoul tapi untungnya dia masih berpikir rasional untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi tentu saja ada nilai minus dalam dirinya yaitu sikapnya mencerminkan sekali pergaulan remaja yang buruk

Tentu jangan lupankan dengan dua saudaranya yang pertama tentu Kim Seokjin berbeda 180 dengan Taehyung dia adalah definisi yang sempura untuk seorang pangeran, wajahnya yang diatas rata rata pembawaan yang sangat ramah membuatnya disukai setiap orang tapi jangan pernah membuatnya marah karna Taehyung sendiripun tidak berani apabila kakak tertuanya ini marah

Terakhir Kim Namjoon "the god of destruction" bukan tanpa sebab julukan itu melekat padanya karena apapun yang dia pegang pasti akan hancur, jangan tanya bagaimana lawannya saat berkelahi dengannya, dia memiliki pembawaan yang dewasa dengan lesung pipit yang menarik seluruh mata untuk selalu melihat dan mencintainya definisi cinta yang tidak bisa disentuh karna takut akan terluka kalau selalu didekatnya

Jeon Jungkook satu kata Sempurna tampan, berbadan atletis, tatapan mata yang benar benar menggairahkan, kelakukannya yang sangat baik menjadi dia favorit setiap orang, muda tapi jangan salah dia sudah menjadi pemilik sah Jeon crop perusahaan pesaing Kim crop merupakan anak semata wayang dari Mr.Jeon dan Mrs.Jeon tentu membuat ia sangat dimanja dan keinginannya selalu terpenuhi tidak boleh ditentang dan mutlak

Min Yoongi, tentu kata yang melekat dengan dirinya adalah kasar berbanding terbalik dengan fisiknya yang memiliki wajah manis saat tersenyun tapi tidak menutup wajah tampannya, sorot mata yang sangat tajam tapi tidak setajam lidahnya, seseorang bahkan bisa langsung menangis saat mendengar kata kata pedas seorang Min Yoongi, jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan pemuda berkulit pucat ini bila masih ingin bernafas di dunia ini dan jangan lupakan fakta dia adalah pewaris tunggal Min crop agensi musik yang sangat diminati

Jung Hoseok, siapa yang tidak kenal pemuda satu ini, dia adalah Mood Maker semua orang, matahari yang selalu membawa senyum, di tambah dengan wajah tampannya yang selalu tersenyum membuat siapa saja senang berada didekatnya, tapi jangan sekalipun membuat dia berhenti tersenyum karna sudah dipastika besok orang tersebut yang tidak akan tersenyum seorang anak dari pasangan selebriti yang menurunkan bakat seni didalam darahnya

Park Jimin, sangat jauh dari kata sempurna dengan semua kekurangannya, sudah pasti bukan termasuk dari kalangan yang beruang yang bisa dengan mudah menghamburkan uang demi kesenangan pribadi hanya murid biasa yang berasal dari busan, namun siapa sangaka dibalik kacamata tebal itu ada wajah manis yang tertutupi yang tidak tau kehidupan apa yang akan mendatanginya didepan sana

-Tbc-


	2. Prolog

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kalian bermain permainan werewolf?_

 _Peraturan pertama yang harus kalian ketahui adalah jangan percaya kepada siapapun karna bisa saja yang kita anggap teman ternyata adalah werewolf itu sendiri yang akan memakan kita disaat kita lengah_

 _Atau mereka yang akan mecurigai kita sebagai werewolf walaupun kita sebenarnya adalah warga biasa dan berakhir kita yang meninggal_

 _Atau bahkan yang kita anggap adalah werewolf ternyata adalah guardian yang mampu menjaga kita dari werewolf_

 _Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa kita percaya karena tidak ada seorangpun yang akan jujur dalam permainan ini_ _-pjm-_


End file.
